The Silent Eagle
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary inside


**Summary: master pirate and assassin Edward Kenway continues to sail in search of an apprentice to past his skills on finds konoha and sees a mob trying to kill Naruto and using his mastery of assassin and pirate skills easily disposes of the mob and takes Naruto on a 11 yr journey to become the greatest of assassins and pirates Godlike/Semi-dark/cold/ emotionless Godlike/ Demon Naruto x Milf Mass Harem, Extreme Sasgay, Whoreuno, Piggy, feminist, and council bashing! Good Danzo, Good Sarutobi, Good Jiraiya. Uzumakicest, genderbending. elements of Yuyu Hakusho, and others**

**I do not own Naruto, Assassin's creed or any anime element mentioned in this story. **

* * *

Edward Kenway sighed as he trekked down the streets of Konoha with a sack over his shoulder wearing a combination of a pirate's and assassin's clothing two matchlock pistols at his side. an axe, a pouch of throwing knives, smoke bombs, explosives, a map and a pair of spanish scimitars that had a skull and crossbones hilt and guard and on his wrists were brown leather bracers that had hidden blades in them, his face obscured by the hood of his cloak.

_'It seems like only yesterday, i went from being a pirate to being both Pirate and Assassin fighting off soldiers, murderers, pirates, assassins and templars though the strength my endeavors and trials have given me is all worth it since i was able to protect my family, even though i failed in the end." _He thought closing his eyes in pain at his weakness but, shook it off before heading to a bar looking around to see several people wearing similar clothing with a red swirl on the arm sleeves. "Hmm, must be the village shinobi military..." He muttered as he walked to the barstool with quiet steps nodding to himself seeing no one noticed him and ordered a bottle of sake.

"Thank you." The bartender nodded and walked to the other shinobi passing out several drink while several had sad looks on their faces and it confused him.

"Why is everyone looking so down?" The bartender looked saddened as well and sighed.

"It's the day of the Kyuubi's attack but, the container Naruto Uzumaki get's attacked everytime, the attacks on him have gotten worse to the point they nearly beat him to death." Edward's fist crushed the glass in his hand making several look toward him.

"They attack him for being a container! Where is he!" He demanded.

"KILL THE DEMON BRAT!" Edward turned his head to see a blond haired boy jump through the window breaking it and landed behind the bartender shivering cold and had multiple wounds and was bleeding badly. "My god this is inhuman!" Edward whispered in horror and saw a mob stomping in like they owned the place.

"WHERE IS THE DEMON-BRAT!" One hollered arrogantly not realizing they were in a place with people who could kill them with ease.

"Get the hell out of here, ya drunk bastard!" A tall silver haired Jonin sneered having a vertical scar down one eye, both of them being onyx black burning with protective anger.

Edward stood up with a murderous look along with the other Jonin who followed the Yondaime's wishes. "We are backed by the civilian council of Konoha stand aside so we can remove that demon in human skin now!" A skinny pink haired man screeched making several people with sensitive hearing growl at him causing the man to hide.

"I think it would be better for your health if you leave right now before i get angry." Edward spoke in a cold monotone as he hates child abusers, slavers, and rapists with absolute hatred and these assholes just reached the top of his shit list.

"Who the fuck are you to tell us to leave outsider!" The cowardly pink haired man screeched threateningly making Edward narrow his eyes into deadly hawk like slits that had a piercing quality that caused them to sweat and suddenly stabbed one of them in the head killing him instantly getting screams of fear

"Because i hate child abusers to the point where i will kill them brutally." His mouth twisted into a dark menacing grin that made many shudder and pale at those words while the blond boy named Naruto peeked over the counter looking at Edward with wonder.

_'He isn't like the others?' _Naruto thought in monotone while having curiosity in his royal purple eyes.

"You think you're hot shit defending that piece of Uzumaki trash huh! He is nothing, but a bastard child of that Uzu whore and he will always be nothing but, our stress relief and theres nothing he can do about it!" The same cowardly man screeched with a smug undertone, not seeing the one they were talking about form shimmer behind them with cold eyes and had a Scimitar from Edward's holster in a decapitating position and saw the shocked eyes of everyone.

_'No one has ever been able to sneak up on me!' _He thought in shock and a little respect while being deep in thought as he wanted to pass his skills onto someone who will need them and smirked under his hood finally finding the perfect one.

"So my mom is a whore huh?" Everyone shivered, even Edward at the deadly cold tone of the blond jinchuuriki.

The pink haired man whirled his head around to see who it was only for his eyes to widen as his head was lopped off sending a spray of blood all over Naruto who looked unfazed except his eyes were now a golden yellow (Picture Kenshin in level 2 Battousai mode) and had the image of a dragon coiling around him with sneering yellow eyes.

"For disrespecting my mother Kushina Uzumaki in my presence your punishment is death!" Naruto instantly vanished at untraceable speeds appearing behind all of them his sword in an unsheathing motioning and everyone noticed his foot smash into the ground creating a crater and noticed as he followed through with the swing did the image of a dark blue scaled dragon roaring shadowed him. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ougi: Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki!" They watched in shock his sword became like a flash of light and after he stabbed it in the ground the mob screamed in terror as their bodies were split in half at the waist spraying Naruto with even more blood, not that it bothered him in the slightest. but they noticed his eyes turn back to the normal cold royal purple eyes.

"Here's your blade back Mr. Kenway sorry if i got it stained with these insolent ningen." Edward raised an eyebrow at his wording.

"It's no problem though your sword skills look like they could use a little polish don't you think?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And how will i be able to be more stronger if no one wants to teach me?" He said bitterly making Edward wince knowing that many would just try and kill him or turn him away harshly.

"how about i take you on as my apprentice?" This caused Naruto's eyes to widen slightly before returning back to his neutral look.

"I see but, the so called council won't let their precious punching bag go." Edward's eyes darkened with anger and was going to go assassinate these bastards.

"Naruto-kun that won't be necessary, i agree with Mr. Kenway." They all looked outside to see the Sandaime Hokage standing there with a soft smile with a red-haired woman leaning on the old man with tired royal purple eyes looking at Naruto with tears in her eyes.

Naruto felt something drop from his eye and saw it was a tear. "Naze? i thought i had long since gotten rid of my own emotions." He said unable to stop the tears.

Kagome the daughter of the White Fang placed a hand on his shoulder with a soft smile. "Naruto-kun, you may not be human anymore but, your heart is still human.." Naruto hugged his mother tightly letting his emotionless look down for once being happy that his mother was alive.

"Naruto here these are the scrolls that contain everything Me, Shodaime-sensei, Nidaime-sensei, Mito-sama, Minato and Kushina collected and it seems you unlocked your Eagle Vision come back in 11 years and i will place you as a Tokubetsu Jonin make me proud Naruto." Naruto bid all of his friends goodbye and now stood outside wearing a black anbu suit with his hair now dyed black (Menma's hair color) and tied into a long ponytail.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Edward asked, Naruto just stared back at Konoha only for his eyes to burn with godly hatred and sneered before walking past Kushina and Edward.

"Let's leave already this place is making me want to barf just by looking at it." He said coldly getting nods before they vanished into the night never to be seen for the next 11 years.

Konoha shall know the and feel fear as Naruto The Silent Eagle will obliterate all adversary's before him!

(Council Chambers)

"Hokage-sama we would like to know why is the little demon brat not in its cage!" A grey haired man demanded arrogantly.

"What young Naruto doe's is none of your business, Kaguro." Yuka Kurama said coldly glaring at the man with pitch black eyes causing shudders to run through everyone's spine as the female clan head looked like satan himself.

"I concur with Yuka-san, Naruto's personal life is not anyone's business." Mikoto Uchiha sneered with her Sharingan glowing demonically three tomoes spinning fast.

"Uzumaki is a civilian therefore under our jurisdiction!" They pounded their fists in anger and false bravado, not amusing the Sandaime and his teammates in the slightest.

"I am going to put this in simple words for you civilians either shut up or get out of my chambers." Hiruzen said coldly making them cower at the might of the Kami No shinobi.

He steeped his hands together. "I allowed Naruto-kun to leave on an 11 year training trip with an old friend named Edward Kenway, and his recovered mother Kushina Uzumaki who i found was being kept captive in the hands of you _civilians!_" Everyone including Danzo glared at them hearing this.

"I admit to myself, Kushina was a prodigy, everything i taught her she took to it like a fish to water and i am proud to call her my student." Danzo smiled kindly getting a nod from Koharu while Homura just scoffed.

"I agree with Danzo, he trained me included along with Kushina and got rid of my weakness the only reason i retired is because i want to protect my family." Mebuki Haruno said calmly looking at Danzo out of the corner of her eye who nodded with a smile.

"Naruto-kun has the support of the Haruno clan along with the shinobi clans therefore we will know if you try hiring someone to go after him." Mikoto said smirking darkly making them curse inwardly before leaving with seething, yet plotting looks.

"Hebi." A purple haired woman wearing a snake mask appeared next to him in a shunshin.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Tell your squad to keep a very close eye on them along with Mebuki." Mebuki and Hebi nodded before vanishing in a feat of pure speed with several other blurs following them.

Sarutobi sighed and relaxed in his chair. "Thank you Danzo, for supporting Naruto he's had enough hardships as it is." Danzo sighed and leaned back.

"That boy must have a heart of gold, to not snap under all of that hatred but it seems he's willing to return that hatred tenfold." Tsume smirked ferally.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun will have his own father beat when it comes to girls too." This made the others laugh their asses off.

"I detect longing in that tomboy voice of yours Tsume-chan, thinking of Naruto-kun right now?" Mikoto leered suggestively causing Tsume to blush apple red and stutter out excuses only to slump in defeat.

"Hai but, that damn husband of mine keeps thinking he's the alpha male around here and my baka of a son is following in that mindset!" She snarled ferally getting sympathetic looks.

"Don't worry, Naruto will deal with Kibashi in time." Shibi replied cooly getting nods from everyone.

11 years till Naruto returns and then the Elemental nations will be shook!

**(Timeskip - 11 years later) **

Two men wearing slashed Kiri headbands were running with frantic eyes not seeing the shadow above them before a person swooped down from above and pierced their heads with the blades in his bracers causing their now dead corpses to skid across the ground and the figure flipped through the air using the corpses as springboards.

The boy pulled his head back with a sigh showing the handsome face of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, he now stands at 5'8 a tall height for a 15 year old. He now wears black combat boots along with a black and red assassins cloak, black hidden blade bracers at his hips are a pair of black steel colored Spanish Scimitars, sheathed at his right hip is a Sakabato known as a reverse blade sword. In his black leather holsters sat two black wooden matchlock pistols he crafted and placed seals that allowed him to fire them repeatedly and did not need to reload them at all and in the pouches on his red Jonin vest behind his cloak were his throwing knives, smoke bombs, explosive bombs, rope darts, his handmade grappling hook and had other pouches on his legs carrying the same things along with his Hiraishin Kunais for the Hiraishin no Jutsu he mastered farther than his father while having a red scroll with black lining strapped to his back, this is his Weapons Scroll and he also had a black colored haori with red inner lining with the kanji for Silent Eagle on the back in Red.

He had become a A rank borderline S-rank on the night he killed the mob and was given the title **Hitokiri Battousai **thanks to his expert use of the Hiten Mitsurugi Kenjutsu style and after he furthered his training thanks to the efforts of Edward, Kushina, and Kurumi the Kyuubi No Yoko and boss summon of the Demon Fox contract.

He had learned everything from Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and even Medical Ninjutsu thanks to him inheriting Tsunade Senju's perfect chakra control and had gained Hashirama's Massive Physical strength, Tobirama's skill in the ninja arts and elemental manipulation and Toka Senju's expertise in Genjutsu while his Uzumaki bloodline gave him ungodly chakra reserves combined with him fully absorbing Kurumi's power turning him into a 10 tailed kitsune while she still had her power and had gained godlike control over every element in existence and even mastered his Bijuu forms to where he could go on as long as he wanted.

He had also gotten Kurumi to teach him how to use Ki the physical energy of chakra and Reiryoku the spiritual part and it gave him the ability to fly, fire ki blasts that could destroy mountains and had taught this to Kushina who loved when both him and her flew around at breakneck speeds. His Spiritual Energy allowed him to fire bullets, blasts and form swords of pure Reishi that cut into time and space along with influencing his Kitsune powers allowing him to control plants and he cannot be influenced by any Illusion or Doujutsu.

He had also taken to learning multiple sword and Taijutsu styles since he wants to be the strongest and make Minato proud and even started collecting the 7 swords of the mist and even had his own blade forged called Nine Lives (Fate/stay night reference that sword is badass no matter how you look at it!) shocking at how her Naruto-kun was blowing her expectations in Kenjutsu out of the atmosphere.

He had even taken up the Hawk, Fox, Hydra, and Toad contract along with the Slug contract contacting Tsunade by chance and helped get his family member out of depression gaining her attraction along with her student's Amaru and Shizune who would wait for him to come get them during the Chunin exams, he even mastered her Super Strength techniqiue along with all of her Medical Ninjutsu techniques making him the first Master Medical Shinobi.

He also traveled to Uzu and found to his shock and happiness Mito Uzumaki still alive and looking young and found out she put herself in a suspended animation and Kurumi's youki had turned Mito back to her early 20's and was shocked when she confessed to being attracted to him along with Kushina. She helped him in using Fuuinjutsu in battle which made him more stronger, and tactical during battle.

Edward had taken them on travels to his homelands where everything was so different, being on a pirate ship was very adrenaline pumping to him and awoken the adventurous side to him and took joy in swimming to deep seas fighting huge sea monsters on his own and even fought lions and other carnivorous animals barehanded and in some cases his Chakra iron Axe called Beast Bane and even tested his own Ultimate defense which was using the flames of Amaterasu themselves making him more dangerous to fight.

When he had mastered everything Edward had taught him, he was bestowed the title of Silent Eagle due to him having the ability to soar through the skies and strike his enemies down in an instant no matter who they were and even took down an entire battalion of Templar assassins and redcoat soldiers on his own using only his hidden blades, Scimitars, and speed.

He also found out his chakra ability was different from Kushina's chakra chains, as he had a more stronger version called chakra arms that were better than her chains as he could hold down a Bijuu with minimal effort and could calm them in a few seconds and he also could form jutsu's and even created an Ultimate Defense jutsu based off of the Sharingan's Susano'o technique.

After all this time, he was irritated him, Kushina and Mito had to return to that cesspool named Konoha but calmed down when he remembered he had loved ones in Konoha.

He also blushed with a pink hue remembering how he and his mother had made love under the moonlight and had to damn his Demon urges though he admitted that his own mother and Mito were Kitsune Demons now thanks to him and it was simply wonderful how he could make such a strong Kunoichi a pile of mush by just using his own hands.

Kushina now wore a black spandex bodysuit covered with red pieces of Anbu armor and had two Wakizashis on her hips while she had Uzuhime on her back in a sling and her her hair tied into a ponytail that made her look even more beautiful.

Mito wore a black battle kimono with black anbu pants under it and a martial arts Gi as an undershirt while her Kimono had red foxes as a design and on her back was Kitsune Sealing Mistress, her dark blue looked at Naruto with love and care yet still held that bored air around them.

He had also found out after his transition into a Demon Pseudo Bijuu, he discovered no kind of jutsu affected him at all which shocked even Kurumi, since even she felt pain but, this possibly came from his ascension, into his new form and was possibly a God in his own class and a chakra entity that was never seen before since he never leaked blood when he was cut during the spars with Edward, Mito, Tsunade, Jiraiya, or Kushina and against missing-nin.

Naruto snaps his fingers as the two corpses vanish into a blue scroll with the words Bounty and gives it to a passing by Hawk that nods before taking off towards the direction of Iwagakure No Sato one of the villages he traveled to master his Doton, Jinton, Yoton, Katon, Suiton, and Fuuton elements.

He had met the aged Kage Onoki and he wasn't as cold hearted as Konoha painted him to be and hit it off with the old man as he was told the Namikaze were respected by Iwa and other minor countries since Minato wanted peace between their lands and thus negotiated with Iwa to stop the war and live in peace but, not before Minato put Naruto into a marriage contract with his daughters Kurotsuchi and Shitsuchi and Suzumebachi.

He had also took Assassination contracts from Iwa, and other countries that wanted corrupt politicians or traitors dealt with swiftly which garnered him a lot of experience since he had to sometimes participate in wars that lasted weeks in the East and West empires which were never discovered until the Rikudo Sennin came to restore peace.

He had went from Low S-rank to SSSS-rank having the title when he was 4 years old and now his Assassin title Silent Eagle and thought it was good when enemies quaked in fear when he was sighted.

"Konoha's a couple miles up the road, Naru-koi." Mito said in her heavenly voice.

Naruto rubbed his eyes in irritation. "I know Mito-chan just wondering how long it will take the civilians to piss me off so i can tear them to shreds like i did last time." He spoke in a sadistic tone that made Mito and Kushina aroused.

"Not like they would want to piss off a trio of Ninja with flee on sight orders, right Yoko-chan?" Kushina smirked ferally getting a dark chuckle from Mito.

"Why yes who wouldn't Kitsune-chan?" Both women giggled evilly using their Bingo Book names.

Kushina floats up with a red aura around her with Mito doing the same. "We're ready Taka-kun." Naruto smirks and floats up to the same height with a white aura around him and nods. "Ikuze!" He shouted and then all three of them became streaks of light soaring down the road from above using their Ki.

Naruto see's the visage of Konohagakure No Sato up ahead and smirks darkly. _'Hope you're ready for retribution.' _He laughed in his mind and sped up with the others.

(Konohagakure No Sato)

Izumi, and Kotetsui the two eternal Chunin Kunoichi sigh and shifted their legs repeatedly in boredom while inwardly wondering when Naruto-kun is going to return but, suddenly snapped their heads forward as they felt a masssive chakra signature approaching fast and their faces turned pink seeing who it was.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto blinked and looked down to see Izumi and Kotetsui, he smiled and waved at them before dropping down to the ground cracking it thanks to his body having lvl 50 gravity and resistance seals on it. "Hey Izumi-cham, Ko-chan miss me?" He grinned cheekily getting giggles from the two Kunoichi guardians who blushed seeing his chiseled figure.

"Hokage-sama is in his office at the moment you can go ahead and meet him." Naruto nodded before he vanished in a black flash getting wide eyes from the two women while Mito and Kushina just sniggered before vanishing in a swirl of water getting deadpan looks.

"Anymore surprises?" Izumi quipped dryly getting a sweatdrop from her friend who just shook her head and went back to guard duty.

(Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi sighed boredly as his shadow clones did the paperwork that was mostly of the civilian council demanding that Naruto have hunter-nin sent after him and brought back to them, banishment, execution, and enslavement along with Confinement to the village annoying him as he put Denied on each one and saw his teammates snickering at him getting a growl from him.

"How about you try doing this paperwork and see if you'll be laughing by then!" He barked at them getting pale looks, not even they would wish that on anyone.

"You are getting quite slow, Oji-san." Naruto's voice stated behind them sending them whipping their heads to where he was only to see nothing.

Sarutobi felt someone leaning against his back and smiled warmly to see Naruto leaning against him with a smirk.

"Naruto my boy how have you been?" Danzo smiled getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Training harder than Gai on one of his youth days." He said jokingly getting raised eyebrows.

"Really, you're telling us you train harder than Gai who i our resident Taijutsu specialist and master!?" Koharu asked with disbelief getting a nod from Naruto causing their jaws to drop, even the Anbu while a Neko masked anbu was literally humping him with her eyes including a Dog masked anbu and Wolf.

"I also have required a new Bingo Book title." He said holding in his laughter at their soon to be reactions.

Homura was confused. "What do you mean new one?" He showed them his Eagle Vision eyes getting bulged eyes from everyone.

"Y-you're the **Silent Eagle **the most perfect Assassin out there who has done 455 missions of each Mission class!" Wolf yelled in shock while inwardly is completely turned on by this.

Naruto smirked under his hood. "Yes, i am Rin-hime." Wolf known as Rin blushed at being caught.

Sarutobi was absolutely shocked and saw his teammates even Danzo were shocked to see Naruto the perfect Assassin in front of them.

"The reason why i am called by that Title is because i sneak around even Kage-lvl fighters and even those who have Sensory kekkei genkai along with Bijuu containers." He said smugly getting dropped jaws cracking the ground.

No wonder he's the Perfect Assassin, he makes Anbu look like tame kittens!

"Damn! Naru-kun that means you could sneak anywhere undetected." Inu whistled in amazement and envy.

"Also i finally absorbed Kurumi-chan's chakra and became a chakra construct like her except i am different." They looked shocked at this.

"That means you can't bleed correct?" He nodded.

"You know the civilian council will want you turned into a breeding stock?" Naruto just sneered as his eyes turned Yellow with a slit showing his Hitokiri side.

"Like they could, i will kill them the same way i did Enji Haruno and that mob." He smirked darkly.

"You know you're hot when you're like this." A Hebi masked anbu said seductively getting a smirk from Naruto.

"Thanks for the compliment Anko-chan." Hebi just stared at him with shock behind her mask while having a blush.

"Naruto quit flirting with my anbu, i swear you are worser than Jiraiya!" The Sandaime yelled in exasperation getting a snort from Naruto.

"Jiraiys-kyofu is just jealous because i know what makes a girl tick and knows how to get them to talk without perving at all." He replied with dry humor getting stares.

"Now, Naruto-kun let's head to Training Ground 7 to take your Jonin test." Naruto nodded and motioned everyone to come close to him getting confused looks till it morphed into shock when they all vanished in a black flash.

_'Hiraishin!' _

(Training Ground 7)

Every ninja of every rank occupied the training ground of Team 7 where legends were made like the Kami No Shinobi, Denetsu No Sannin and the Kiiroi Senkou. Right now everyone is waiting since they heard about a new Jonin canidate.

"Who do you think, our candidate will be Kagome-chan?" Yugao asked the Nidaime White Fang who just smiled mischievously.

"Nuh, uh Yu-chan that is a s-e-c-r-e-t." Yugao just pouted cutely at her best friend keeping her in the dark suddenly everyone saw a black flash and in front of them landed the Hokage along with his anbu and advisors and a cloaked boy who was radiating power that was tightly controlled.

"Hi-hiraishin!" Kagome squeaked in shock.

"Thank you for the lift Eagle." Sarutobi said with a hidden smile which the hooded figure smiled and nodded.

"The pleasure is mine, Hokage-sama so shall we get the test started?" Eagle said jokingly getting rounds of chuckles from Inu and Wolf who stood next to Kagome and the others who were still shocked.

"Hai Hokage-sama who will be testing my Ninjutsu?" Kagome stepped up with a smile.

"Kagome Hatake, Nidaime White Fang a High S-rank borderline SS-rank Kunoichi this is an honour truly to fight against such a beautiful maiden such as yourself." Eagle bowed respectfully getting a blush from Kagome while the others sent cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Hokage-sama, what is a kid doing talking to this bastard child of the cowardly Fang." One idiotic Jonin said arrogantly causing the atmosphere to turn cold and everyone saw the Yellow slit eyes behind the shadowed hood.

"If i were you, i would watch what you say about Kagome-sama before i cut your tongue out and feed it to my summons." Eagle said coldly making nearly everyone blanch.

The Jonin looked red in the face in anger. "I say what i want to say brat! That damn Sakumo almost cost us the war because of his damn cowardice!"

Eagle simply snorted. "No that is not called cowardice, it is called courage, Sakumo had a heart of gold and clearly would not abandon his own comrades just for the sake of the mission unlike you would." Eagle glared at him.

"What was that!"

"Did i stutter bitch do i need to spell it out for you." Eagle sneered condescendingly making the man roar in rage and charge at Eagle who just stood there and waited till he got close and let loose a punch to his abdomen causing a shockwave to erupt lifting the man off the ground with wide eyes of pain and spin kicked him through five trees.

"Be grateful i didn't use more than 0. 1 percent of my strength or else your lungs would have been liquefied." He spoke in a sadistic tone making everyone stare at him.

"Now, Kagome-sama do you want to start?" Kagome nodded and was already charging up her chakra and saw Eagle doing the same and it made her eyes widen as it manifested into an Eagle that let out a war cry.

She blurred through handseals stopping on the dragon seal. "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" She blew huge Fireball at him soaring through the air at Chunin speeds.

Eagle smirked and inhaled. "Futon: Daitoppa!" Kagome's eyes widened in shock as a wall of wind blasted into her Katon jutsu and continued on toward her and sent a hasty Doryuuheki to block it and felt the heat even when blocked.

"Suiton: Tajuu Teppodama!" Eagle's cheeks swelled up and he fired bullet shaped balls of water at blinding speeds like a machinegun at the earth wall cracking it with each hit until Kagome jumped back hands already forming seals which he matched her with no effort. "Doton: Earth Uplift!" Kagome slammed her hands on the ground causing the earth to shake and everyone saw the ground below Eagle suddenly uplift sending him through the air but, were shocked when he glided.

He flew through handseals looking like an unseen blur, even Kagome couldn't see them and stopped on the Rat seal. "Yoton: Rapid Lava Shots!" Kagome's eyes bulged as a storm of Lava shaped bullets barreled toward her forcing her to jump all around the Training Ground to avoid getting severely injured and just barely dodged a one that was close to melting her leg.

Eagle landed on the ground gracefully hands in a seal already. "Doton: Doryuu Taiga." Kagome's eyes widened as her feet became stuck in the Mud River and saw him speed through familiar seals and stopped on the Dragon seal and it shocked her. _'It can't be that's the Sandaime's jutsu combo!' _She saw the Hokage thinking the same.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Eagle fired a stream of Dragon flames that split into four separate heads coming from different directions making her use a quick Kawarimi barely escaping with any injuries just in time as the explosion made an Explosive tag, look small.

"Good job on the Kawarimi, most of the Missing-nin i killed never thought of that." Eagle ndded at her with respect and approval which kagome felt touched by and nodded.

She flipped through handseals at a much more faster pace. "Raiton: Lightning Beast hunt!" From her hand leapt a wolf of Lightning that dashed after Eagle who just smirked and ran in circles around Kagome who was confused at this.

Eagle jumped in the air and clapped his hands together. "Suiton: Suidanha!" Kagome cursed and jumped away as the beam of water carved into the ground like butter and making her loose concentration on her jutsu disabling it making her swear inwardly.

The Hokage, Elders, Anbu and Shinobi watched on the sidelines as Eagle countered Kagome's every tactic and added on to their shock when he displayed the Yoton Release that was said to be used by the Terumi clan and the Yonbi Jinchuuriki.

Eagle came down and suddenly flew into the earth leaving no trace behind causing Kagome's eyes to widen in alarm before looking for wher ehe might pop out and did not see a glowing blue hand that tapped both her ankles causing her to hiss in pain and to her shock she couldn't move her feet or legs and saw Eagle rise from the ground. "Sorry Kagome-sama but, i win this match can you give hokage-sama your evaluation?" Kagome nodded and watched him heal her ankle and feet nerves getting a blush at how caring he seemed.

"Can you stand?" She nodded and stood up wobbly before looking toward the Hokage who was smirking.

"Hokage-sama, Eagle-kun has passed the test in Ninjutsu his skill in this art is clearly Kage-level or above it astounds even me." She shudders before walking back toward the others.

"Next Is Taijutsu your opponent will be Might Gai." Eagle looked toward a green spandex wearing Jonin who grinned excitedly and tilted his head.

"Hokage-sama is it ok if i reveal my identity now?" He got a nod in return getting a sigh before he grabbed the edge of his Assassin cloak and threw it off showing his entire appearance.

Almost every single female blushed apple red with nosebleeds. "Oh kami-sama..." Rin whispered in barely restrained lust as they saw his Bishonen looks and Royal Purple eyes along with his extended whisker marks.

His Jonin style vest was open showing his chiseled chest and abs and his muscled arms. "Ready, Gai-sensei." Naruto went into the Turtle Hermit Taijutsu style one arm low into a fist with the other raised and had both legs bended.

Gai nodded and settled into his Goken style. "Ready when you are Naruto-kun."

Both stared at each other causing the tension to intensify as a leaf floated down to the ground and as soon as it touched the grass both vanished in blurs, soon shockwaves erupted all over the Training Ground causing everyone to watch as Naruto and Gai zipped around the training ground clashing with their bare fists and legs.

Naruto blocked a kick and retaliated with a knee- round house combo that sent Gai back a few dozen feet and stared. _'Gai-sensei truly deserves his title as the Green Beast.' _He smirks and saw Gai thinking the same about him and dashed at each other at faster speeds blocking each others moves.

Gai suddenly overextended his kick and got kicked into the air with a Katon laced rising kick and got burned in the process and before he could regain his bearings he saw Naruto appear above him. "Meteor Crash!" Naruto sent a barrage of fast blows and sent him flying through the air with a side chop before teleporting using pure speed and sent Gai into the ground with a double axe handle causing a massive crater and landed on the ground breathing slightly.

Gai coughed up a bit of blood and stood up with a wince. "You are definitely strong, Naruto." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"You're not to bad for an old man either Gai-sensei." Gai just laughed loudly at Naruto's humorous tone before it settled into a serious look.

"Let's up the ante than Naruto." Gai crossed his arms and gathered his chakra making everyone except an excited Naruto's eyes widen.

"I-i-impossible Gai's going to use the Hachimon against him." Kagome sent a worried look toward Naruto only for her eyes to widen when he took the same stance.

"First Gate: Kai!, Second Gate: Kai, Third Gate: Kai!" Gai roared as his skin turned red and his eyes turned to complete glowing white with a blazing aura of chakra around him.

Naruto smirked. "My turn! First Gate: Kai, Second Gate: Kai, Third Gate: Kai, Fourth Gate: Kai!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock especially Gai and it was continued.

"Fifth Gate: Kai, SIXTH GATE: KAI!" Naruto roared like an animal as his eyes turned ethereal white but, his skin showed no color change and his chakra roared into a raging spiral cracking and scorching the ground like white fire.

"Saru are you seeing this!" Danzo yelled over the roaring noise his eye wide in shock and awe.

"I know, Danzo to think Naruto-kun can use the Eight Gates and it looks like it isn't taking a toll on his body he truly has mastered it!" He yelled covering his eyes, not knowing the entire village saw it and some were rushing toward it.

Naruto stared at an excited Gai. "Ready Gai-sensei!" Naruto shouted in a deeper voice getting a nod from the Green Beast and suddenly the ground exploded as they both disappeared and were clashing again causing bigger shockwaves that made this escalate into a Kage-level Taijutsu battle.

"Kami-sama, this is just unreal." Inu known as Hana Inuzaka breathed out as they watched the two try to overpower each other and it looks like Naruto was gaining the upper-hand while Gai looked to be tiring since the gates drained him unlike Naruto.

Naruto decided to up his speed and suddenly became like a ghost and hit Gai in the neck with a chop knocking him out and caught him before lowering toward the ground and began healing him. "Thanks, Naruto it's been a while since i had anyone beat me in pure Taijutsu." Gai chuckled weakly still being awake though barely getting a grin from Naruto who hugged the man who looked surprised.

"You were like an Uncle to me Gai, you always took care of me and trained me to defend myself so thank you." Gai hugged his surrogate nephew with tears down his eyes.

"Also Gai-ojisan get rid of the spandex please?" Gai looked conflicted but, nodded getting shocked looks.

"Did, Naruto-kun just do what i think he did!?" Kagome sputtered in shock getting dumbfounded nods.

"Hai, he just convinced Gai to stop wearing spandex." Yugao said blankly while squealing her head off inwardly along with the other girls.

Danzo and the elders just stared. "I think he should be Anbu instead." Homura stated blankly never in his entire life did he see someone convince Gai to stop wearing Spandex.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun's Taijutsu is extremely superb it outclasses even kage-level Taijutsu fighters i recommend him for Elite Jonin." Gai said seriously and stood by the others.

"Yugao Uzuki shall test you in Kenjutsu." Naruto grinned excitedly and unsheathed his pulled out his sheathed Sakabato getting raised eyebrows.

"You use a reverse blade sword as well!?" Yugao asked with shock since those haven't been used since the samurai age.

Naruto shrugged. "I use it because my styles are meant to permanently kill, now enough talking let's get to the fight ne?" Naruto said bloodlust dripping from his voice getting a excited shiver from Yugao who nodded and settled into her Crescent Moon style.

Both stared into each others eyes and suddenly jumped at each other attacking with a slash that clanged against the metal of their blades. "Let's see how you are against the Hitokiri." Yugao's eyes widened as Naruto began striking faster like a dragon making himself seem like an afterimage.

_'What have i gotten myself into?' _She thought dreading this fight and went into the Crescent Moon style while Naruto settled into the style that gave him his namesake and they all shivered when his eyes turned a golden yellow but, his pupil stayed round showing his Level 2 Hitokiri mode.

"Let's see if you can keep up, Neko-chan?" Naruto than vanished making Yugao's eyes widen and had to block a strike meant to sever her spine but, was shocked when her arm was shaking uncontrollably and mentally reeled at the strength and speed he possess's and quickly regained her bearings and clashed her ninjato against his Sakabato causing the ground to crack from the strength both exerted.

She saw Naruto smirk making her blush. "Seems Konoha's Crescent Moon Mistress lives up to her title!" He backflipped several times and jumped in the air getting confused looks till it morphed into shock as he sheathed his blade and tapped the scroll on his back causing several short blades to come out and quickly caught 9 of them using his joints and teeth and landed on one leg.

"Saru.." Danzo whispered getting a proud smile.

"Yes, he created a better sword style using Kumo's Hachibi Jinchuuriki's Seven Sword Dance as an example."

Naruto smirked and suddenly shot towards Yugao who got out of her stupor and prepared to engage him only for Naruto to come at her like a buzzsaw but, managed to jump back from the impact only to block several strikes to her arms as her opponent was moving so fast, and acrobatically it was hard to keep up as he was using such random strikes she couldn't keep up.

She cursed as her arms and body had cuts along with a long cut across her collarbone where she barely dodged one of Naruto's blades and was breathing heavily as they have been going at it for a few minutes and he was already tiring her and quickly swallowed a chakra pill that filled her stamina and chakra back to full.

She created two Shadow clones and they all blurred in different directions with afterimages trailing behind them, two attacked from his sides while one attacked from above. "Konoha - Ryu: Mikazuki No Mai!" They chorused making Naruto smirk as his blades vanished and unsheathed three swords.

He tensed crouching. "Santoryu..." Those who heard his words paled with wide eyes and were about to warn Yugao but, were too late as he blurred with the ground cracking and twirled rapidly past Yugao who was confused. "Tatsumaki!" He roared as a tornado captured Yugao making her scream as she was cut numerous times and fell down bleeding but not to where she would fall unconscious.

"I surrender, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and sealed his weapons away before healing Yugao's wounds and she blushed when she felt the hard muscles of his body and was mentally having very lewd thoughts before getting up healed completely.

"Hokage-sama, his skill and experience in Kenjutsu is beyond even the Seven Swordsmen and Kushina-sensei i recommend Elite Jonin, he will do great things Hokage-sama." Naruto nodded at Yugao in respect which she returned in kind before stepping back with the other muttering and conversing Jonin and sensed one held wounded pride and jealousy and hate for him.

"Hokage-sama, am i to assume my last test is Genjutsu correct?" He got a nod and saw a raven haired woman with piercing red eyes step into view looking at him like dirt beneath her feet.

"Don't know how a male like you is this strong when he should be under females like others." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her attitude.

"If you want to come at me with that mindset, go join the Amazon village because i am already getting annoyed with you Yuhi-san." He retorted with annoyance barely veiled evidenced by his twitching finger while Kurenai just sneered arrogantly.

"I already know how much chakra you have and might as well give up since your chakra control is barely enough to do Genjutsu." She said confident in her superiority and did not see Naruto's vulpine smirk.

"Oh really is that so Yuhi-san." Those who heard the mischievous tone in his voice stiffened.

Kurenai was about to fire off another gender insult only for her view to change into darkness and she tried flaring her chakra only to see nothing changed. "My Illusions are unbreakable unless you have more chakra than me and is experienced in using the Spiritual aspect of chakra which Genjutsu is made from, **Demonic Illusion: Hellfire Nightmare!" **Kurenai's head snapped up with fear in her eyes as a massive fireball glowing crimson red barreled down at her and screamed in fear as she was about to be reduced to ashes only for her view to return back to normal and saw the same training ground they were in with everyone except Naruto who was looking at her with emotionless eyes looking shocked.

"Do i pass your evaluation or do i need to humble you further?" He questioned in monotone only for a tree to wrap around him causing Naruto to blink and looked up as Kurenai who had an angered look appeared from the tree branch and tried to stab him with a kunai.

Naruto just smirked lightly as his eyes glowed and Kurenai found herself in his place while he stood in front of her making her and everyone else's eyes widen in shock, admiration and awe at the skill he used.

"Genjutsu Counter..." Kagome muttered in shock because only those who had an extremely high affinity for Genjutsu and Illusions could perform that yet it took a Sharingan to do so and Naruto doe's it without a single movement.

Others who specialized in genjutsu were equally stunned and proud someone with such reserves managed to become skilled in Genjutsu and have such precise control over his chakra and clapped.

Kurenai growled under her breath and bit out. "I recommend Elite Jonin he is skilled enough to be a Genjutsu Master and will be a valuable asset." Naruto looked at her sadly hearing her bitter tone and sighed before canceling the Illusion and stopped her from leaving causing the Mistress to turn toward him with angered eyes.

"Mss Yuhi why is it you seem to despise me for being a male exactly?" He asked in a quiet tone while everyone else conversed and whispered and he saw Kurenai to be in conflict and saw tears at the edge of her eyes.

"It's because of my father...he was the most arrogant Genjutsu User in Konoha even more than the Uchiha and Hyuga combined and was a sexual offender, one day he came home drunk and he..." She felt her throat constrict as she tried to get it out and Naruto's eyes closed feeling sorrow for the woman before him.

"It was your mother and you he raped didn't he?" She nodded with a broken look in her eye.

He hugged her closely as she let out silent tears crying her heart out. "It's ok let it out, Kure-chan." He said soothingly allowing her to get the pain out of her chest and felt her stop and looked into his royal purple eyes and surprisingly kissed him and gained a pink blush on her face.

He smiled kindly at her. "Let's go celebrate my promotion and get to know each other better before you guys go get your students." She nodded happily and smiled with her crimson eyes shining with renewed light in them and her heart felt light and free.

_'I promise to make up to you for treating you badly Naruto-kun!' _She promised inwardly and blushed remembering she kissed him

"he's a good kisser too, and he's in the C.R.A. i think i'll talk to the girls about this development." She said with a grin before joining in the celebration for Naruto

* * *

Next Chapter - Elite Jounin, Wave Country, Eagle Vs Demon

A/N: To all those who expected for me to bash Kurenai badly let me say this i decided to give her a chance and even though i despise rapists i had to put this in the story to create the suspense and foreshadowing.

More of Naruto's skills will be showed as the story progresses.


End file.
